


Sengoku BASARA || Reader-Inserts

by mitsundere



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsundere/pseuds/mitsundere
Summary: [senbasa guys (or maybe girls) ❤️ you]Sengoku BASARA (c) Capcom





	1. Chapter 1

actually decided to make a senbasa x reader collection book

this is just gonna be copy-pasted from wattpad lol

still testing my grounds on this site eh

warning: some of these stories are from 2016-ish, so they're not really as nice as my latest stories lol

anyways hope you enjoy!


	2. ishida mitsunari | what if

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i get the weirdest ideas at 2:30 am lmao
> 
> pretty short but whatever
> 
> anyway, enjoy this angsty thing(?) i guess
> 
> ((Set in the modern times))
> 
> WARNING: my first work, so it's not the best (it's probably one of the worst lol)

"Hey, Mitsu-kun!" A young girl, who was surely no older than 6, sat down next to a white haired boy, who was sitting in the cool shade of a tree.

The boy sighed. "What is it?"

"What if I told you that I was the princess of another world?" She smiled, leaning closer to 'Mitsu-kun'.

"I wouldn't believe you." Was the boy's reply.

The girl pouted. "Well, what if I told you that it was true? And you're my partner in crime?"

"I still wouldn't believe you." The boy sighed and stood up, walking away.

"Oiiiii Mitsu-kun!" The girl called out, hurriedly running after the white haired boy.

-

"Mitsu-kun~" The girl said in a sing-song voice, now older. She rest her head on the now older 'Mitsu-kun's shoulder.

"What is it?" He glared at her, taking his eyes off the book he was reading.

"What if I told you that you are my best friend forever?" The girl winked at him playfully.

"I would think that you're joking." The white haired boy scoffed and went back to reading his book.

"It's true, though!" The girl whined, hugging him tightly. "Alright, what if I told you that I'm now the QUEEN of that other world, and you were now my right-hand man?"

'Mitsu-kun' snapped his book shut and walked out of the room, irritated at the girl's actions.

She sighed and frowned. "It's really true, Mitsunari. Even if you take out the 'best friend' part.." She whispered, touching her chest.

It hurt.

-

"Mitsunari." The girl started, looking at the white haired boy with serious eyes.

"(L/N)." Mitsunari replied. "What's the meaning of this?"

He's never seen her so serious before.

"How should I say this..." The girl sighed, "Sorry, I'm leaving." She grinned, sending Mitsunari a wink.

"Leaving?" He repeated. "You can't be serious." Mitsunari's eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes full of emotion.

"It's true, though." The girl shrugged, "Mom and dad work in the same company, and they both got job offers in the USA, so..." 

The white haired boy grabbed the girl's shoulders and squeezed them tightly, "You're joking." He said, squeezing harder and making the girl wince in pain.

"Mitsu-"

"YOU'RE NOT LEAVING, RIGHT? YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME ALONE HERE. NOT EVER." Mitsunari's voice quivered. Looking into his eyes, the girl saw fear, sadness, and anger.

"Mitsunari, y-you're.... hurting... me.." She managed to say, the white haired boy's fingers digging in deeper in her shoulders.

When he didn't reply, she repeated, "M-Mitsunari-"

"NO!" He yelled, "'MITSU-KUN'! YOU MUST CALL ME THAT, OKAY?!?" Mitsunari was shaking. He didn't want to lose her. Not now.

"I-I'm sorry, Mitsunari..." The girl smiled at him sadly, "...but.."

"This isn't a 'what-if' scenario."


End file.
